Interviewing Urameshi Yusuke
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: An interview with Yusuke and his friends.Two OCs of mine are doing the interviewing.Take place before and during Team Uratogi fight.It's not quite good, just wish it'll be good enough for you 2 understand and FLAMES STRICTLY NOT ALLOWED!
1. Yusuke's interview

Interviewing with Yusuke, spirit detective of Koenma. Take place before team Uratogi fight.

Good Day, I'm Mizuno Izumi. Today, I'm interviewing a spirit detective named Urameshi Yusuke. Not quite an interviewing...but we're going to find out about him.

Izumi hid in the bushes the opposite direction to Botan while masking her energy. Faye who was holding the video camera was filming Yusuke and a young brunette girl who was identified as Yukimura Keiko, arguing. The argument ended up with a loud slap. Two girls were speechless after that. After Keiko left, Izumi popped out from the bushes and start the interviewing. "Good day young man or should I say spirit detective Urameshi Yusuke." Yusuke, of course asks "Who are you?" Izumi giggled as she bowed, gentleman style. "Greetings my name is Mizuno Izumi, a normal middle school girl oops, I meant the female spirit detective that was joining you soon. I'm here for an interview."

"You're a girl? Are you a tomboy or ***?" asked Yusuke.

"Silly, I'm 100 % female. Lucky for you this is an interview, I'll crack your skull or yours."

"OK...who's the camera guy?"

"Greetings spirit detective Urameshi Yusuke, I'm Faye, not a spirit detective but a grim reaper."

"Another girl?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, got a problem?" asked Faye, holding back her anger.

"Yes, you're not a boy?"

"No, got any problem?" asked Faye, ready to crack his skull and bones if he said something stupid.

"You're not ***?"

BANG! KA POW!

Yusuke's head got a large boo boo.

"I'm not *** you baka! Say that again and I'll be glad to sent you to Reikai myself."

Yusuke got up.

"OK, why are you here for?" asked Yusuke, rubbing his head.

"Interview" replied Izumi.

"For what?"

"Life as a spirit detective" replied Izumi.

"My life as a spirit detective?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes" replied Faye.

Yusuke turned back to fix his hair, his face, make a good pose.

The girls sweatdropped.

"OK, ladies and gentleman, I'm Mizuno Izumi, I'm here with spirit detective Urameshi Yusuke. Now, what makes you a spirit detective?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, I think it's maybe I can see demons and stuff or maybe because I died."

"You died?" asked Izumi sarcastically.

"Yes, I died trying to save a little kid from getting knocked down. Apparently Reikai doesn't expect me to die, they expect me to die in a wave of gunshots when I'm 20." replied Yusuke.

"OK...Who did you meet after you died?" asked Izumi.

"After I died, I met Botan, who is too botany to be a grim reaper and same goes to your weird friend too." remarked Yusuke.

BAM

"I take that back." replied Yusuke, lying on the ground with a bleeding nose.

"Well, let's continue. Yusuke, who else did you meet besides Botan. Please said it in an order."

"Including enemies?"

"Including enemies"

"Let's see, there's Koenma, blue haired girl that is not Botan, Gouki, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Kazemaru, techno jungle man, Rando, flying bat eye, four saint beasts, Tarukane, Shizuru, Yukina, Toguro brothers, masked fighter, dark tournament fighters, and yeah I think that's all."

"Did you like your job as a spirit detective?" asked Izumi.

...

"A little, but I hate to go on missions on my day off. I like kicking demon butts, but saving the world thing is out of my hands."

Izumi asks again "Meaning?"

"It means I can deal easy stuff, hard stuff like finding a stupid scroll to stop a girl from crying is not my thing."

Faye then pulled Izumi beside her and gave her the camera while she asks Yusuke a few questions "Did you want to be a spirit detective at first?"

Yusuke put a lot of thought about it for a while and then finally he replied

"It was crazy at first, I didn't quite like it very much. But after a while, I'm used to it, I kinda like it."

"Did you love your life as a spirit detective?"

"Yes, I love it, if I don't, I won't be here right now answering your questions."

Faye smiled and bowed gentleman style.

"Thank you very much Urameshi Yusuke. We'll be meeing soon."

"Are you sure you girls aren't ***?" asked Yusuke touching their private part of their front.

SLAP! BANG! POW! BAM!

Yusuke's head was trusted to the ground.

The girls leave him there waiting for someone to discover him.

Interviewing with Urameshi Yusuke is done.


	2. Kuwabara's interview

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Sequel to Interview Urameshi Yusuke. This time, the girls interview Kuwabara Kazuma, an ugly not gentleman like but a warrior type. Takes place after Kuwabara's fight with Onji.

Kuwabara fall from the sky again. He got quite a hard landing. The girls, Faye and Izumi were following him. Izumi was disguise as a boy, wearing a cap, a jacket and jeans. Her beutiful dark pink orbs were shining with ethusiam. Her black hair was tied into a bun which she wears a cap to hide the fact that she's a girl. Faye was wearing a baseball cap, an orange jacket and jeans. She, too was disguised as boy and the same way as Izumi.

The girls waited outside the other and empty arena, waiting for Kuwabara to come out. It didn't take too long for him to come out. As he was coming out, the girls stood in his way. "What did you want?" he asked. "We're just here to interview you that's all." replied Izumi. "To interview me?" he asked again. "Yes, don't worry, we'll make this quick. Don't used your weapon to attack, we're harmless." continued Faye. "So we're starting the quick interview so you can return to your friends." Izumi pulled out a mic and started the interview.

"Good day ladies and gentleman, I'm Mizuno Izumi, today I'll be interviewing Kuwabara Kazuma, a friend of Urameshi Yusuke. Now Kuwabara, we'll be asking a few questions and yes by we, that means it's Faye and I."

"OK...now aren't you guys going to ask me something? Hurry up, I have to get back to my friends."

"Alright, then question one, how did you become a spirit detective?" asked Izumi.

"Uh...I think it's that I helped Urameshi stopped Rando. Then I helped Urameshi out stopped the four saint beast. I'm not quite sure really." replied Kuwabara scatching his head.

"Never mind that. How did you met Kurama and Hiei?" asked Izumi.

"I met them while stopping the four saint beast from taking over the world."

"Are they nice?" asked Izumi.

"Well Kurama is the nice one while Hiei is the mean one."

Izumi grinned and asks "Your reason for that?"

"Well, Kurama doesn't comment about me but shorty always saying mean stuff about me." replied Kuwabara.

"By shorty you mean Hiei?" asked Faye,

"Yeah, he's short and who are you?"  
Faye rolled her eyes thinking 'Hiei definately has the right to insult him.'

"I'm Faye and you better get on with your answers if you really want to get back to your friends."

Izumi then sighs and asks "Anyway, which case is your favourite?"

"Rescuing Yukina is my favourite case."

"Your second case?" asked Izumi.

"Yukina-chan..." Kuwabara was in his lovey dovey state again.

Izumi and Faye sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Hiei twitched when he got a weird feeling that Kuwabara loves Yukina. "That oaf...how dare he said that to Yukina." cursed Hiei. Genkai then asks Kurama loud enough for Kurama to hear "What's going on between him, Yukina and Kuwabara?" Kurama chuckled and replied "I think Hiei is going to meet his future brother soon." Genkai then thought evily 'I guess it must be a show.'

"OK...did you enjoy your life as a spirit detective?" asked Faye breaking the lovey dovey scene.

"Yeah, it's cool! I get to meet new people and improve my fighting skills."

"Although you lose a lot" continued Faye.

"Alright you're going to get it punk!" yelled Kuwabara.

Kuwabara tried to punch Faye but she flew behind him before he gets a chance to punch her.

"Wow you're so slow, you didn't know that we're girls and I thought you can't fight girls because of your honor code." teased Faye.

"Well, that's it. Thank you very much Kuwabara, we'll be meeting soon!" Faye then grabbed Izumi and flew away.

"They're girls?" asked Kuwabara as he dashed back to his friends.

Again, thank you very much and remember Kuwabara is not quite a genius.


End file.
